The present disclosure relates generally to storage systems, and more specifically relates to an overhead stowage system for a center aisle galley complex in an aircraft.
Airlines are continuously searching for additional stowage options as fleets increase passenger count and main deck space becomes more valuable for revenue generation. In addition, the Federal Aviation Administration (FAA) requires that airlines provide storage for passenger wheelchairs which are accessible within the main cabin, specifically for immediate retrieval upon passenger debarkation.
Galley complexes located in a cross-aisle section of the center of an aircraft are possible places for storing or stowing ancillary items or other passenger and crew member items. However, currently existing stowage solutions take up substantial weight and give limited volume for stowage space. Moreover, the FAA requires that cross-aisles have a minimum unimpeded width at all times, currently approximately 21 inches, to allow for emergency egress of passengers and crew members from the aircraft. Yet, currently existing cross-aisle stowage systems in a cross-aisle center galley complex can block the path of the cross-aisle in the event of a system failure, thus compromising cabin safety criteria.
Hence, it is desirable to have an aircraft stowage system that is lighter in weight, does not impede cross-aisle access when actuated, and has a larger overall volume than currently existing solutions. It is also desirable to have an aircraft stowage system that can be utilized while passengers are loading and disembarking the aircraft. The present disclosure meets these and other needs.